


Prologue

by VinceOnAStick



Series: Sword Art Online: The Fire Emblem [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Naruto, Sword Art Online, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Collab, Combat, F/M, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinceOnAStick/pseuds/VinceOnAStick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet-Toothed Gaius discovers a VRMMO known as SAO, but finds out that it has shut down, and came out with a sequel. He assumes the game is harmless. He could not be more wrong than he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Gaius has never seen such a divine figure. Such an intelligent NPC, yet he was captivated. "So." Said Gaius. "You're this 'goddess of light', eh?" He was skeptical. She looked at Gaius with a stern expression. "You don't have to take this quest. It's your choice." Gaius hesitated, then said, "I'll take up this job." He looked over at Hinata, who said nothing. Gaius kept his hand clenched on the hilt of his sword, expecting a fight. The goddess raised her staff. At the exact same moment, Gaius drew his sword. Hinata began to panic. And just like that, the divine figure vanished. Gaius, looking over at Hinata, could not figure out why she was in a state of panic. Gaius sheathed his sword. "Could you please chill out? I was expecting a fight, camera." Said Gaius, with his usual attitude. Hinata looked at him, annoyed by the nickname, and by the usual attitude he had. "Please Gaius." Wimpered Hinata. I just need you to keep it cool once in a while." Gaius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Camera." Hinata expresses the same irritation, but this time, blushing. His blade hung from his belt, with a slight curve. 

Suddenly, the sword began to glow it's usual green aura down from the hilt to the tip. Gaius knew this meant trouble. Gaius drew the blade with haste. Hinata drew her throwing knives, and her brawler's gauntlets were raring to fight. Red players surrounded him. "Remember the tactic?" "I-I think so!" Gaius and Hinata braced for a fight that may lead to their downfall.


End file.
